


Wedding overruled

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barisi Bingo Prompt, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rafael is a sweetheart, Sonny is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: “We should just elope,” he said, finally.  Rafael laughed, mostly in disbelief. That wasn’t what he had expected. “I mean it. I’ll invite Amanda and Bella. You invite Liv and your mother. Hell, you can even invite Rita, if you want,” Sonny offered graciously.“You’re serious?” Rafael realized.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Wedding overruled

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a car and self-beta’d so please let me know if I missed anything major. Barisi bingo prompt. I used elopement for the free space. 2/5. Thank you to my husband who helped title the fic. Thanks for reading, and as always, comments/kudos/constructive criticism are all welcome!

“Hey Sonny- what are you thinking for a date? I really think tuxes will be too hot in the summer and winter will be bad for people traveling, but that still leaves us with 5 months to choose from,” Rafael looked over to where Sonny was tucked up against his side. 

“Huh? Oh, I dunno. I hadn’t thought about it,” he admitted softly, “can we... not... right now?” Sonny sighed and was silent for a moment. Rafael gently ran his fingers through Sonny’s hair. After his shower, it was free of product and surprisingly soft.

“Sonny- we just- we’ve been engaged for three months and haven’t actually started any planning. Every time I bring up the wedding, you shut me down. Are you.... are you having second thoughts?” he asked hesitantly.

“What? No! Don’t say that! Ever,” Sonny scrambled to sit up and turned to face Rafael, his long limbs preventing him from getting as close to his lover as he wanted. He opted, instead, to climb on top of Rafael, straddling his leg. He placed one hand on Rafael’s chest and the other behind his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was long and intense, and when Rafael pushed him back, they were both breathless. Sonny pulled away, only slightly, and pressed his forehead to the other man’s, “I want this. I want you. Forever.” 

“So then what’s the problem, _mi amor? Por favor, digame_ ,” he pleaded. 

Sonny paused, trying to figure the best way to articulate his thoughts, “We should just elope,” he said, finally. Rafael laughed, mostly in disbelief. That wasn’t what he had expected. “I mean it. I’ll invite Amanda and Bella. You invite Liv and your mother. Hell, you can even invite Rita, if you want,” Sonny offered graciously.

“You’re serious?” Rafael realized. Sonny bit his lip and nodded, shifting uncomfortably under Rafael’s piercing stare. “I don’t really want to risk the wrath of the Carisi family when they realize they weren’t invited to their only son’s wedding,” he said carefully.

Sonny climbed off Rafael’s lap and mumbled words he couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” 

“They won’t come,” he repeated, louder. His eyes pooled with the tears he was too stubborn to let fall, “Bella’s the only one who doesn’t hate me.”’

“They won’t...” Rafael sighed as the realization hit him, “Oh, Sonny...”

Sonny dropped to the couch, and leaned forward, bony elbows on bony knees, and dropped his head. This time it was Rafael reaching out to comfort his partner; rubbing gentle circles on Sonny’s back and resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder, murmuring endearments in Spanish. Sonny didn’t understand all the words, but he understood and appreciated the sentiment. 

“I just... I don’t... how can they just...” Rafael’s heart hurt, listening to Sonny struggle to express his feelings. 

“Sonny, listen to me. I love you, more than anything. But they’ve been you’re family for almost 40 years and I have only been your boyfriend for two. I can’t compete with that. And I can’t stand between you.”

“Wait, Rafi, are you breaking up with me?” Sonny’s chest tightened and he struggled to breathe, “don’t leave me, Rafi, please. I need— I can’t-“

“No! Sonny, absolutely not. But I want to make sure you understand what you’re doing. I don’t want you to resent me when your dad dies, and you’re not welcome at his funeral. I love you, and I want nothing more than to call you my husband. But we don’t have to get married if it’ll keep your family together.”

Sonny shook his head, “It’s too late for that. After Bella told me what he said, I called him. He had a few choice words for me, and I kind of lost it.”

“I’m sorry, Sonny,” Rafael sighed. 

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Sonny took a deep, shaky breath, “the things he said...” he looked up, finding a safe space in Rafael’s green eyes, “I spent a lot of time _hating_ myself when I was younger. I was so ashamed to be myself. The kids at school told me I was wrong, my parents told me I was wrong, the church... it took a lot of work to get here- to be able to look at myself in the mirror and to be okay with who was looking back at me,” he shook his head, “I just- I can’t go back to that place, you know? _I can’t_. I almost didn’t make it out the first time,” His breath hitched and he sobbed, breaking down for the first time since his fight with his father. 

“Shhh,” Rafael soothed, “ _Esta bien, lo entiendo_. You’re okay,” he hugged Sonny close, irrationally angry at Sonny’s family for not realizing what a wonderful man they were going to lose. 

After a minute, Sonny sniffled and shook his head, “They’re so damned preoccupied with what’s in your pants, that they don’t see what’s in your heart. And that‘s their problem. It can’t be mine anymore.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, Rafi.”

Rafael smiled, “Okay then,” he stood, offering his hand to Sonny, “come on. Call Rollins and your sister. We’re getting married on Tuesday.” 

“Tuesday? Really? I can’t believe you still want to marry me after all that?”

“I _get_ to marry you,” Rafael helped him stand, “make your calls and then meet me in the bedroom.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

“Pick out a suit and tie that doesn’t clash.” Rafael smiled as Sonny’s laughter traveled through the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first: all Spanish is from google, so sorry, please let me know if something is really wrong. Two: I haven’t decided if I think Sonny’s parents would be okay with him and Barba- but based on the Catholicism and the comments he made in 17x3, I’m going with not in this story. And three: I’ve never gone through anything like this- but as a writer, I hope I did justice to someone, somewhere. <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
